Shinichi Kudo
Shinichi Kudo '(工藤新一 ''Kudou Shinichi) Is a very smart detective, he solves cases very decently and evenly take the time to find the clues, if he's getting confused he's going to start from the beginning and getting it on one line. He solved a case in the Amusment Park in the Rollercoaster which he solves the case very easly for not looking for any details of clues, but later then he's meeting his biggest misfortune ever, he sees the strange men in Black and every one of them starts to be suspicous, which that Shinichi started to follow them, he eavesdropped on them, and almost wanted to take a picture until one of the men started to attack him from the back because Shinichi was too focused on the other man in black he did not noticed the other one, they fed him a poison named APTX 4869 that shrinks his body and is now a little kid, but his intellect of a high school detective still work perfectly, he comes up with a fake name Conan Edogawa from two mystery writers, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Edogawa Rampo. He solves cases as a kid trying to get his real body back through Ran's father Kogorou that now has the famous name, Sleeping Kogorou. Background At the beginning of the Detective Conan series, Shinichi is a 16-year old(17, according to the anime) student at Teitan High School who has become famous for helping the Tokyo police solve murder mysteries. Shinichi was born to Yusaku Kudo, a mystery writer, and Yukiko Kudo, a former movie star. One day, Shinichi brings his friend Ran to a local theme park called Tropical Land, to celebrate her victory in the Metropolitan Karate Championships. He later ends up solving a murder case there. As they are leaving, Shinichi heads off alone to follow a suspicious man in black, Vodka, who was a suspect in the earlier murder. Shinichi witnesses a blackmail exchange between Vodka and a company president in a secluded area just outside the park, but is too engrossed to notice Gin, Vodka's partner, sneak up from behind. Gin knocks him out and forces him to swallow a new experimental poison known as APTX 4869, and they then leave him to die. However, instead of killing Shinichi, a rare side-effect occurs: his body shrinks into that of his six year-old self. After escaping from well-meaning but skeptical park security, with nowhere else to go Shinichi heads home. He there runs into his next door neighbor and close family friend, Professor Agasa, who warns him that he must keep his identity secret because the Black Organization will kill him and others associated with him should they discover the truth. Conan Edogawa Shinichi comes up with the alias Conan Edogawa after Arthur Conan Doyle and Edogawa Rampo and pretends to be a distant relative of Agasa's who places Conan in Ran's care.Ran's father Kogorou Mouri, owns a Detective Agency which may allow him to run into a case involving the Black Organization. He is signed up at Teitan Elementary to further protect his identity and makes friends with some of the kids and forms the Detective Boys. He mostly contiues to solve cases by using Kogoro and knock him out with the wrist watch stunt gun making Kogoro quickly Famous there few charactesr that he sometimes use as a detective other then Kogoro like Sonoko, Inspector Yamamura and Heiji once Dr Agasa without knocking him out since he knows his secret mkmkm Personality At the beginning of the series, Shinichi is already well-known as a brilliant young detective, the "Savior of the police force", for solving many difficult cases the professionals could not. He is extremely intelligent, and even from a young age was very intuitive and observant. Due to the influence of his father and the general laissez-faire environment at home, he has long been an incessant and persistent reader, especially of mystery novels. His father, Yusaku started taking Shinichi to crime scenes as a child, which inspired him to be a detective. Due to his bluntness and matter-of-fact manner, Shinichi can come off as rude and arrogant. However, he cares deeply about human life, unable to understand how any reason could be sufficient motive for murder, and is convinced that driving a culprit to suicide is no better than murder itself. The few times he has been too late to save a life haunt him throughout the series. Prior to his transformation, Shinichi enjoyed being in the spotlight, reveling in making local headlines and receiving fan-mail, and still has a flair for the dramatic like his mother that can be seen every time he sets out a deduction in pieces building to a climax. Throughout the series, Shinichi's predicament forces him to gain a sense of humility. Despite his popularity with the masses and his schoolmates, he has very few close friends. As Shinichi he was close to Ran and Agasa, and after deaging he befriended Heiji, Haibara, and to some extent the other Detective Boys. Despite his intelligence, Shinichi is rather dense when it comes to love or romantic subjects, though perhaps not to the same extent as Heiji Hattori. Appearance Shinichi has a striking resemblance to his father, Yusaku Kudo, sporting the same dark brown hair, slightly paled skin, and facial structures. The only traits he doesn't share with his father are the mustache and round glasses. The only physical feature he inherited from his mother, Yukiko Kudo, is his blue eyes. He often appears in his high school uniform, but he also wears a suit and tie or regular clothing depending on the occasion. He is very handsome and attractive. Skills Detective skills Shinichi is very skilled as a detective, often earning him comparisons to Sherlock Holmes. Shinichi has acquired various nicknames because of his prowess, such as the "Heisei Holmes" and the "Detective of the East". He has a keen eye for details, and can spot any unusual aspects in a case that most people tend to ignore or not take into account. He repeatedly demonstrates the ability to recall every detail of an investigation or other topics he cares about, and may have a photographic memory to manage such perfect recall so consistently. Shinichi's fastidious attention to detail allows him to notice minor inconsistencies in crime scenes and suspect testimony, and using astute logic he uncovers the reasons behind those inconsistencies in order to link them to the crime. Shinichi has extraordinarily broad and deep knowledge of many subjects and trivia that help him solve cases, something he likely acquired from incessant reading as a child. There are only few people like, Heiji, Saguru, and Kaito, who are as intelligent as Shinichi. Athletic ability Besides intelligence, Shinichi also has an amazing athletic ability, partially derived from playing soccer, his favorite sport. Shinichi is an extremely skilled soccer player, having been professionally scouted while only in middle school, but he chooses to stay at the amateur level. He initially played to hone his reflexes and often juggles a ball to clear his mind, but he is also an enthusiastic fan of the sport in its own right. In order to defend himself and others from criminals, Shinichi has perfected a signature, powerful precision kick to knock out criminals using soccer balls or whatever substitute is handy. Shinichi's kick is accurate over long distances and he is capable of mentally reckoning the angle of impact necessary to rebound a soccer ball off a wall and strike an attacker from behind. He is also good at skiing and snowboarding. Aside from soccer, Shinichi exhibits a knack for handling firearms due to his father taking him to firing ranges from time to time. During the Clocktower Heist, Shinichi is able to shoot and dislodge the support beam of a giant projection screen, which Kaitou Kid had placed in order to fool a crowd of onlookers, with a single shot from a moving helicopter. Additionally, in Movie 2 Conan shot a gun at Ran and the criminal holding her hostage with impeccable accuracy; in doing so, he reminds her of Shinichi. Shinichi is nimble as well as strong. In the manga, he is capable of considerable acrobatics, jumping great distances and swinging from tree to tree to escape onlookers.The anime and movies augment Shinichi's athletic abilities in addition to what is shown in the manga. He has been able to skillfully dodge a kicking assault from an angry Ran, something very few have ever managed. Music Shinichi cannot sing on key in the slightest so he is often accused of being tone deaf. Despite being a hilariously awful singer, Shinichi has perfect pitch and can identify notes accurately even in difficult contexts like the sound of phone button presses forming a melody. Also, to be like his favorite detective, Sherlock Holmes, he plays the violin. This was confirmed in movie 12 of the 'Full Score of Fear' when he played "Amazing Grace" for Ran. However, he is stumped on what Ran meant when she said, "He has a funny habit when he plays." Language Shinichi is well-educated in English, as he once conversed with and translated for an American diplomat, and later solved a case in London without evidence of any language barrier. Shinichi also knows some German, at least how to count. Shinichi is not familiar with Italian. Plot overview Because the main plot revolves around the fact that Shinichi has become 'Conan' and is forced into hiding, Shinichi is rarely in the series as himself. However, Conan is frequently shown calling Ran using his voice-changing bow tie to sound like Shinichi and sending/receiving text messages from her with "Shinichi's" phone. In these instances, it can be said that the character of Shinichi, albeit in the body of Conan, is appearing, since these phone conversations and text messages allow Shinichi to be himself, however briefly. Transformations back into Shinichi Roller coaster murder case Shinichi starts as himself in the Roller coaster murder case, but by the end he has been transformed into Conan, thus beginning the series' plot. Since then, Conan has temporarily turned back to Shinichi several times. East versus West Detective Shinichi's next real appearance after shrinking is in Volume 10, when a strange detective from Osaka named Heiji Hattori arrives at Mouri Detective Agency looking for Shinichi in order to determine which of them is the better detective. A strange combination of having a cold and drinking the baijiu that Heiji had brought along allows Conan to briefly grow into Shinichi once again. However, he develops an immunity to the alcohol and cannot replicate the transformation. Desperate Revival In Volume 26, Conan is able to become Shinichi using an Antidote (prototype) that Ai Haibara synthesized. As himself, he tries to surprise Ran by disguising himself as a character in her play, but is interrupted by a murder case and ends up revealing himself to his entire high school. Heiji Hattori covers for him and Shinichi is able to spend about 48 hours as himself, albeit with a brief collapse about halfway through. He turns back into Conan just as he seems to be about to confess his feelings to Ran. Shiragami case Shinichi's next appearance is not until Volume 62, when, while on a case with Heiji, Conan goes missing and 'Shinichi' seems to appear. The 'Shinichi' is actually someone who had gotten plastic surgery to look like Shinichi Kudo, and is actually trying to blame Shinichi for a murder. The real Shinichi hides in the forest until he can clear his name. Shinichi had been temporarily restored by another of Haibara's prototypes, but this time on accident; Agasa mistakenly gave them to Shinichi thinking they were cold medicine. After the case is solved Shinichi transforms back to Conan, but luckily, Haibara secretly followed him there and gives him another antidote, saving him from revealing his identity to Kogoro, Ran and Kazuha. While driving home from the case, the group is stopped by another murder which Shinichi and Heiji investigate together, despite increasing pangs that warn of his imminent reversion to Conan. After the case is resolved, Ran tries to stop Shinichi from leaving, saying she has something to tell him. Shinichi stops her, saying "According to my deductions, what you have to say and what I have to say are the same thing." Ran seizes his hand while he is transforming back into Conan, and though Haibara knocks her out with Conan's wristwatch, she refuses to let go of his hand. Haibara and Professor Agasa have to cut and re-pin Conan's shirt onto him because Ran is still clutching his hand and he refuses to pull out of her grip. Holmes Revelation In Volume 71, Conan, Ran, and Kogoro are invited to England by a rich, elite British woman, Diana Kingstone, after Kogoro finds her cat under the table in Poirot Cafe. However, since 'Conan Edogawa' doesn't have the proper credentials to fly internationally, Ai gives him a prototype pill so that Shinichi and Agasa can fly low-profile to England on the same plane that Ran and Kogoro are flying. Ai provides a second prototype pill for the return journey, but Conan uses it while Ran was pursuing him in London. During that trip, Shinichi answers Ran's hurt feelings over his behavior with the fact that he cares for her; unfortunately, before she could respond or confess in kind, Shinichi has to vanish and becomes Conan again. Luckily for Conan, Ai appears because she had expected him to waste the second pill, and she provides an extra antidote to let Conan return to Japan. Flashback Appearances Shinichi has appeared in several flashbacks. Shinichi's first case One year ago, Shinichi solved his first case by himself on a plane flying to New York City. The second half of this trip is retold in the next flashback. New York City One year ago, Shinichi went to New York City with Ran to meet up with his mother and see a play called the Golden Apple in Volume 35. There, they met Vermouth and Shuichi Akai for the first time. Challenge from the original Kaitou Kid In Volume 55, a flashback revealed that as first-graders, Shinichi and Ran had been given a riddle by the original Kaitou Kid, Toichi Kuroba. Non-Canonical Appearances Movie 7 In Movie 7, Heiji was injured and Kazuha kidnapped; her abductors threatened to kill her unless Heiji showed up for her. Believing Heiji to be unable to do so, Conan contacted Ai and asked if there was any way for him to briefly become Heiji. Ai gave him medicine to simulate the effects of a cold, then he drank some Baijiu which had changed him in his and Heiji's first manga appearance. Conan became Shinichi for approximately an hour, but according to Ai he was extremely weak and sick for the entire time. OVA 9 In OVA 9, Conan takes another prototype antidote. However, it proves less effective than the prototype she used during the Desperate Revival arc; Conan became Shinichi, but only for a few hours, and remained in a feverish state, unable to wake up until he had reverted back to Conan. During his time unconscious, he had a vivid hallucination that he had grown to age 17 again as Conan and that Ran, aged 27, was about to marry Tomoaki Araide. Relationships analysis Since Shinichi isn't featured as prominently as Conan throughout the series, only a few of his relationships with other characters have been substantially explored. Ran Mouri Main article: Shinichi and Ran Ran Mouri is Shinichi's childhood friend and canonical love interest. They have known each other since as early as kindergarten and had been playmates since then, which caused some censure from Eri Kisaki they are very close together, they have even been together as long as the time of children all the way to young adults, they have some what of a love-hate relationship in the beginning but when she met Conan (who is Shinichi but she doesn't know it), she told him that she was in love with him for some time, probably ever since they first met, which caused Shinichi/Conan to blush like mad. They are living together with her dad and solves crimes with her father (without her noticing), making him appear as a great detective for most of the cases that Shinichi has solved himself. Conan has shared a great deal of affection to Ran since him being Conan including hugging, holding hands, and at even one time they slept in the same bed and even took a bath together (which caused him to get a nosebleed). Shinichi has confessed his love to Ran in the 4th movie non-canon 'Captured In Her Eyes' (which Ran mistook as his attempt to get her memories back). At one time he tried to confess his love properly (some viewers say to even propose) to Ran, but was interrupted by a case that got held there. Also, when Shinichi went missing, Ran was worried sick and she was afraid that something bad had happened to him and almost went to the police. It is also shown that she couldn't even sleep cause she missed him all to much. So what Shinichi used his bowtie to mimic his real voice and called her, telling her that everything's alright and he's getting a difficult case done. Throughout the series, they have a romantic relationship that started as childhood friends but develop into true love. Hiroshi Agasa Ai Haibara Main article: Conan Edogawa and Ai Haibara Ai Haibara is the third girl that seems to have somewhat romantic feelings for Conan/Shinichi, although she never truly admits it. Indeed, it is a mystery just exactly what she feels for him, whether friendship or otherwise. Some people, such as Conan's mother and Gin, have stated that she has feelings for Conan. It could be said that, because of their almost equal level of intelligence as well as similarities in their pasts (i.e. they're both victims of the APTX 4869), she finds it easier to talk to him. His parents Yusaku Kudo and Yukiko Kudo Kudo are both aware that Conan is in fact Shinichi. Kogoro Mouri Detective Boys Shinichi has met the detective boys only once so far canonically in chapter 258, albiet this was incredibly brief. In the non-canonical animated special, OVA Magic File 2, four years prior to him becoming Conan, a thirteen-year-old Shinichi came across the Detective Boys, Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi, while they were still three years old. He needed their help in confirming a client's alibi. Also, in the first live action drama and the first episode of the anime, the Detective Boys are seen sneaking into Tropical Land for treasure. Ran then says, pointing to the children, "It was like that last time, huh?" to Shinichi. Professor Agasa Although not related by blood, there's a strong family-like bond between Shinichi and Hiroshi Agasa. Heiji Hattori When they first meet, Conan and Heiji seem bound to become lifelong rivals, especially after Kudo beats Heiji in their first case. Even though Heiji discovers Shinichi's secret, he decides to keep quiet (though he often slips up and calls him Kudo in front of others). After Heiji realizes the truth, the two have become best friends, and consult one another on cases, developments concerning the Black Organization, and even their "girlfriends". They have solved many cases together, and Heiji is the person Shinichi turns to for advice or for confirmation regarding a deduction. Heiji has, on several occasions, declared himself to be Shinichi's best friend or brother. Heiji still maintains some of his original feelings of rivalry, and gets annoyed if anyone claims Shinichi is better (or even equal), and will often go to great lengths to show that the "west" (Osaka) is better than the "east" (Tokyo). Shinichi usually starts off acting like he is disinterested in the frivolous competition, but may then become competitive himself if Heiji starts "winning" or someone bruises his ego. Others, like Ran and Kazuha, see them both as equally skilled detectives. Law enforcement Juzo Megure Inspector Megure has worked together with Shinichi to solve many cases. During Shinichi's first case on the plane to New York, Megure seemed irritated that Shinichi was poking his nose into a murder case. Since then, because Shinichi has proven himself solving cases one after the other, Megure has grown to respect Shinichi and his deductive abilities, thanking him for his assistance. Others Kaitou Kid Despite the fact Toichi and Shinichi only met once prior to Toichi's death, it's worth mentioning that Toichi referred to Shinichi as his "older brother" and himself as the "younger brother". This is because Yusaku created and thus was the '''father of the moniker Kaitou Kid, Toichi's secret identity. Toichi's son and successor, Kaito, has also only crossed paths with Shinichi as Shinichi once, during the Clocktower heist. Kaito thought Shinichi made the heist harder (and thus less boring) in Saguru Hakuba's absence, and Shinichi found Kid's intention of 'stealing' the Clocktower in order to save it from demolition to be fairly admirable. In their next encounter, however, after Shinichi had become Conan, Kid disguised himself as Ran in order to steal the Suzuki Black Star pearl. When Conan cornered him on the Suzuki cruise ship, Kid suggested that he'd stolen all of Ran's clothes to impersonate her, and left her naked on the deck. While this ended up being a bluff, Conan was shocked and infuriated. In subsequent encounters between Kid and Conan, Conan displays a much more intense desire to capture Kid. In several instances he appears to be able to 'sense' Kid's presence; knowing Kid is close by often causes Conan to behave far more frenetically. However, in several instances, beginning with the "Big Adventure in the Eccentric Residence" case, when Kid does Conan/Shinichi a favor, such as saving Genta's life in the aforementioned case, Conan reciprocates by halting his investigation just shy of capturing Kid, thereby allowing him to escape unhindered. People who know Conan's real identity There are only a few characters in the series who know Conan's real identity. None of them have ever betrayed Conan's identity to date. The main characters to know the secret are Hiroshi Agasa, Conan's parents, Heiji Hattori and Ai Haibara. Also, Sharon Vineyard knows, but for unknown reasons, she has kept it a secret from the rest of the Organization. Eisuke Hondou, the younger brother of C.I.A. agent Hidemi Hondou, also knows and keeps Conan's secret. Kaitou Kid also knows Conan's identity, and whenever he tries to publicly steal, he reveals that he only wants to compete with Conan as thief and detective. Still, it is not clear whether he knows Conan's secret in the actual anime and manga, but Kid seems to realize there's something unusual about Conan. Name Origin In Japanese etymology, the name Shinichi means "one truth", which Shinichi occasionally uses as a motto. Quotes Quotes about Shinichi Gallery Shinichi-kudo-shinichi-fan-club-14244185-850-480.jpg Shinichi-kudo-shinichi-fan-club-14244213-850-480.jpg Shinichi 2.png Shinichi-kudo-shinichi-fan-club-14244281-850-480.jpg Shinichi-kudo-shinichi-fan-club-14244277-850-480.jpg shinichi-1.jpg 0Shinichi_and_ran.jpg 名侦探柯南-第640集000112.jpg 名侦探柯南2003：迷宫的十字路C001315.jpg|Shinichi and Ran 名侦探柯南-508-DVD002012.jpg 名侦探柯南2003：迷宫的十字路C000948.jpg 37d3d539b6003af3e6bc921c352ac65c11385343fbf29674.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-08-20-10h15m25s39.png Vlcsnap-2010-02-14-21h00m02s31.png F2123134349b033bff9eba3315ce36d3d439bdf9.png Detective-Conan-HD-Wallpaper.png Fbfc48da81cb39db36be4ec7d0160924aa1830d8.png 77e298cb39dbb6fdd0cccbb70924ab18962b3747.png Detective-conan-free-wallpaper.png F2123134349b033ba0bcd54b15ce36d3d539bd27.png F301af003af33a87ea1c298bc65c10385243b5e1.png Efd20cce36d3d539b63a26523a87e950342ab0d7.png Ef0569cf3bc79f3d9fdbcda1baa1cd11728b2924.png 59067e09c93d70cf5d46849cf8dcd100bba12b9e.png Aaedd1f9d72a60591773c8572834349b023bba7a.png 877cb4345982b2b7c433115531adcbef77099bae.png Ef2f663e6709c93d14c427669f3df8dcd1005420.png DetectiveConan043b13533fa838b4717.png Dbc2b651f3deb48fb432884ff01f3a292cf578fb.png B6d76fc6a7efce1baf9ae05baf51f3deb58f65a1.png Bad69f0a304e251f3d7dddc9a686c9177e3e535f.png C0f562899e510fb382bb5906d933c895d0430cbc.png B905e1dcd100baa1de3c01524710b912c9fc2efa.png C12989ef76c6a7effdb586b7fdfaaf51f2de6643.png B6d76fc6a7efce1bae24e15baf51f3deb58f65cf.png Af053ed12f2eb938fe2153bfd5628535e4dd6f15.png 32081dce36d3d5398a5c268e3a87e950342ab078.png 670c8e0a304e251fc8f3cd69a786c9177e3e53d6.png 451f7bd0f703918f748d145b513d269758eec4ff.png 81d7d71b9d16fdfa9d5bec7fb48f8c5494ee7b27.png 89fb60310a55b319a015c59c43a98226cefc1726.png 78e794b1cb1349544f51c1f5564e9258d0094a8f.png 68f1b87eca806538468a8d5e97dda144ac348279.png References * All text and images on this page are taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:People who used APTX 4869 Category:Detectives Category:Characters Category:Kudo Family Category:Teitan High School students Category:High school students Category:Males